callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Frank Woods
Sierżant Frank Woods – jeden z głównych bohaterów Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified i Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Należał do SOG, Black Ops, CIA i USMC. Współpracował z Masonem i Bowmanem podczas wojny w Wietnamie. Życiorys Wczesne życie Frank Woods urodził się w roku 1930 w Filadelfii. Służył w USMC w czasie wojny koreańskiej. Z czasem został zwerbowany przez CIA. Operation 40 Woods jest widziany po raz pierwszy w kubańskim barze z Masonem i Bowmanem, gdzie razem z Carlosem obmyślają plan zabicia Fidela Castro. Nagle przyjeżdża policja, z którą żołnierze są zmuszeni walczyć. W końcu żołnierze uciekają samochodem. Nieco później Woods, Mason i Bowman przeprowadzają atak na miejsce, w którym obecnie przebywa Castro. Z czasem żołnierze się rozdzielają. Bowman wchodzi po drabinie i na dachach kontynuuje poszukiwania Castro. W końcu Mason i Woods wywalczyli sobie drogę do sypialni Castro, gdzie tam go zabijają wraz z prostytutką. Po przegrupowanie się z Bowmanem, żołnierze z pomocą ludzi Carlosa, dostają się do C-130, którym mają zamiar odlecieć. Okazuje się jednak, że wrogowie zagrodzili pas startowy, przez co żołnierze nie mogą odlecieć. Mason postanawia wyjść z samolotu, po czym za pomocą działka przeciwlotniczego niszczy blokadę, dzięki czemu Woods, Carlos i Bowman mogą odlecieć. Mason zostaje przechwycony przez Dragowicza i Krawczenkę. Widzi również przed sobą prawdziwego Fidela Castro, od którego dowiaduje się, że tak naprawdę zabili jego sobowtóra. Mason dostaje się do więzienia we Workucie, z którego po dwóch latach udaje mu się wydostać. Dekret prezydenta Woods razem z Masonem, Brooksem i Bowmanem w strojach radzieckich żołnierzy skradają się do radzieckiego kosmodromu Bajkonur w celu przerwania Sowieckiego Programu Kosmicznego, zniszczenia Sojuza 2 oraz uratowania złapanego Weavera, który był podwójnym agentem w Grupie Wniebowstąpienie. Żołnierze zostają zdemaskowani. Po uporaniu się w wrogiem, Mason i Woods za pomocą tyrolki dostają się do miejsca, w którym przetrzymywany jest Weaver. Po uwolnieniu Weavera, oddział zmierza do bunkra sterowniczego, z próbą powstrzymania wystrzelenia pocisku. Niestety żołnierze dostają się tam za późno, a pocisk zostaje wystrzelony. Mason za pomocą naprowadzanej rakiety Walkiria niszczy pocisk. Następnie oddział próbuje dostać się do Dragowicza i Krawczenki z zamiarem zlikwidowania ich. Krawczence udaje się uciec, podobnie jak Dragowiczowi, którego limuzyna została rozstrzelana. Jego tam jednak wtedy nie było. Służba w MACV-SOG Woods powraca jako dowódca SOG w Khe Sanh gdzie razem z Masonem i Hudsonem uczestniczy w ataku na bazę NVA. W misji "Zdrajca", Woods prowadzi drużynę do Hue City, w celu zabrania stamtąd sowieckiego zdrajcy razem z aktami dotyczącymi planu Dragowicza. Po zdobyciu akt, żołnierze muszą wywalczyć sobie drogę do SL, gdyż miasto jest atakowane przez wojska NVA. Woods razem ze swoim oddziałem wyruszają do Laosu, w celu zbadania sowieckiej działalności w terenie, w tym Projekt Nova. W misji "Miejsce katastrofy" odnajdują rozbity samolot z Novą 6, lecz po krótkiej walce – w wyniku której wrak samolotu runie na ziemię – żołnierze zostają przechwyceni przez Dragowicza i Krawczenkę. W misji "Zemsta", Woods i Mason wykorzystując okazję w trakcie gry w rosyjską ruletkę, zdołają uciec, wcześniej zabijając rosyjskiego żołnierza, który był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Bowmana. Następnie przejmują kontrolę na Hindem, którym dostają się do kryjówki Krawczenki. Po walce z wietnamskimi żołnierzami, Woods i Mason dostają się do biura Krawczenki. Ten powala na ziemię Woodsa i brutalnie bije Masona. Woods zakrada się i atakuje Krawczenkę od tyłu, wbijając mu nóż. Ten pociąga za sznur, który odbezpieczył granaty po czym Woods wyskakuje z nieprzyjacielem przez okno, gdzie następuje wybuch. Po tym wydarzeniu, Woods i Krawczenko zostają uznani za martwych. Następstwa W rzeczywistości Woods i Krawczenko przeżyli swoją konfrontację, w której Woods odniósł jedynie niewielkie rany. Krawczenko mimo zadanej rany kłutej, był w stanie dojść do siebie szybciej niż Woods, po czym wysłał go do Hanoi Hilton. Sześć miesięcy później, Woods trafił do kolejnego obozu jenieckiego w Da Nang. W 1972 r. był ostatnim z 17 więźniów. Nie chcąc umrzeć w niewoli, Woods zdołał uciec z więzienia. Operacja Charybda Zgodnie z informacjami przedstawionymi w materiałach wywiadowczych, Alex Mason nigdy nie doszedł do siebie po praniu mózgu przez co stał się obiektem zainteresowań CIA. Również Weaver, Woods i Hudson, z powodu kontaktów z Masonem, byli obserwowani przez CIA. W 1978 r. Masona uznano za zagrożenie narodowe, a Hudsona, Woods i Weavera za spalonych. Z tego powodu, razem z Hudsonem, Woods i Weaver, uciekli do Afryki. 28 października 1978 r., CIA planowało stworzyć specjalną jednostkę, której zadaniem miałoby być wyeliminowanie całej trójki. Powrót do CIA Woods wraca do CIA w 1975 r. W tym samym roku, bierze udział w wielu operacjach w Wietnamie. Dwa lata później, Woods zostaje wysłany przez Hudsona do góry Jamantau, w celu pojmania Schlüssela, który ma zamiar ożywić Projekt Nova. Później, w tym samym roku infiltruje sowiecką bazę i niszczy ich pociski międzykontynentalne. Jeden z pomocników Woodsa, zostaje pojmany przez Rosjan, którzy męczą go torturami na śmierć. Jest to ich odpowiedź na działania Woodsa. Wspieranie UNITy W lipcu 1986 roku, Woods działa w Angoli, wspierając Jonasa Savimbiego i jego żołnierzy. Woods zostaje schwytany przez Menendeza. Menendez torturuje Woodsa, zabijając na jego oczach jego ludzi, gdyż chce się dowiedzieć, co CIA wie o Menendezie. Woods zostaje zamknięty w kontenerze razem z jego martwymi towarzyszami, by zmarł tam z głodu i odwodnienia. Jason Hudson i Alex Mason ratują Woodsa, który od tej pory pragnie zemsty na Menendezie. Pomoc mudżahedinom w zatrzymaniu sowieckiej inwazji We wrześniu 1986 roku, Woods i Mason spotykają się z Tianem Zhao – przyszłym generałem chińskim – w celu powstrzymania sowieckiej inwazji na Afganistan. Udaje im się odeprzeć atak, po czym chwytają Krawczenkę, w celu przesłuchania go. Zraz potem zabijają go. Żołnierze zostają zdradzeni przez Afgańczyków, którzy biją ich do nieprzytomności i zostawiają na pustyni. Oddział zostaje uratowany przez nieznanych ludzi. Próba schwytania Menendeza Mason, Woods i Hudson dowodzą inwazją na miejsce zamieszkania Menendeza we Wasa King w Nikaragui. W połowie misji, Woods staje się coraz bardziej nerwowy i skupiony jest tylko na tym, żeby zabić Menendeza. Gdy tylko widzą Mendendeza, Woods otwiera w jego stronę ogień, lecz Mason próbuje go powstrzymać. Ostatecznie, Woods rzuca odbezpieczony granat, który odbija się od ściany i wpada do pokoju Józefiny. Woods dowiaduje się o śmierci dziewczyny i bardzo żałuje swojego czynu. Inwazja na Panamę Woods razem z Masonem ruszają do Panamy w celu przechwycenia Noriegi. Po pojmaniu wroga, Noriega zostaje odeskortowany do bezpiecznego miejsca a następnie kazano mu, żeby jego ludzie przyprowadzili związanego Menendeza, którego żołnierze mają zabić. Woods dostaje się na dach, skąd zobaczył tzw. cel Nexus. Nie widzi jego twarzy, ponieważ cel ma nałożony na nią worek. Będąc jednak przekonanym, że jest to Menendez, oddaje strzał. Noriega i Woods schodzą z dachu i kierują się w kierunku trupa. Woods zaczynał nabierać podejrzeń, gdy widzi uśmiech na twarzy Noriegii. Zaniepokojony podbiega szybko do zastrzelonego celu, który w rzeczywistości okazuje się Masonem. Wściekły Woods chce zabić Noriegę, lecz nie udaje mu się to, gdyż Menendez strzela Woodsowi w obydwa kolana strzelbą SPAS-12, a następnie ogłusza go. Woods budzi się, gdzie widzi przywiązanego do krzesła Hudsona, martwego Alexa Masona i nieprzytomnego Davida. Menendez zabija Hudsona, który poświęca się, by Woods i David przeżyli. Po tych wydarzeniach, Woods bierze na siebie obowiązek wychowania Davida, gdyż młodemu Masonowi nie został już nikt z rodziny. Przejście na emeryturę 95-letni Woods mieszka w domu dla emerytowanych agentów CIA. 19 kwietnia, zostaje odwiedzony w "Skarbcu" przez oddział Joint Special Operations Command wraz z Davidem Masonem, nad którym opiekę sprawował Woods, kiedy David był jeszcze dzieckiem. Frank mówi Davidowi i Harperowi o rosnącej władzy Menendeza, od kiedy Woods został ocalony przez Alexa Masona. Frank zostaje później znowu odwiedzony przez Davida, który pyta się go, co się stało w nocy w Panamie, gdzie zginął jego ojciec. Woods opowiada mu wszystko, a na koniec mówi, że mimo tego, że razem z Masonem byli oni najlepsi, to nadal nie mogli powstrzymać Menendeza. David odpowiada tylko, że "czasy się zmieniły", i że go dorwą. Potem Woods pojawia się w zakończeniu i w zależności od podjętych decyzji mogą wydarzyć się 6 scenariusze: Menendez zostaje schwytany Karma żyje, manipulacja nieudana= Woods zostanie odwiedzony, Alexa Masona. Nie mogąc w to uwierzyć, powie mu, że ten powinien nie żyć, z racji tego, że Woods go zastrzelił. Mason odeprze to mówiąc, że Woods nie najlepiej strzela. Siedząca przed komputerem Karma powie, że wirus Menendeza zainfekował właśnie cały świat. Stojący przy niej Kurtz przestraszy się i będzie chciał zawiadomić panią prezydent, lecz Karma go uspokoi i powie, że już zajęła się wirusem. Kiedy David wejdzie do szpitala Woodsa, usłyszy, że jest kolejnym Masonem, który składa Woodsowi wizytę. David przestraszy się, ale Woods go uspokoi i przedstawi mu po chwili jego ojca. Dave będzie bardzo zdziwiony, a retrospekcja pokaże, że Alex przeżył strzały Woodsa. Wtedy Alex wskaże też na blizny na dłoni Davida i powie, że jest dumny z tego, co stało się tamtego dnia. David odeprze to, z racji tego, że upadł, a Alex powie, że owszem upadł, ale się podniósł. Karma wystąpi w telewizji udzielając wywiadu prezenterowi. Ten zapyta ją, że musi to być dla niej wspaniały dzień - w końcu uratowała świat. Karma odeprze, że owszem - i jednocześnie że jest to wyjątkowo zły dzień dla Menendeza. Raul widząc to, rozbije telewizor uderzając go swoją twarzą. |-| Karma żyje, manipulacja udana= Siedząca przed komputerem Karma powie, że wirus Menendeza zainfekował właśnie cały świat. Stojący przy niej Kurtz przestraszy się i będzie chciał zawiadomić panią prezydent, lecz Karma go uspokoi i powie, że już zajęła się wirusem. David uda się z Woodsem na cmentarz, aby odwiedzić grób ojca. Porozmawiają chwilę. Woods powie Davidowi, że jego ojciec naprawdę go kochał. David odeprze, że wie o tym. Następnie David złoży broń i powie, że odchodzi ze służby. Woods odrzeknie, że jego ojciec na pewno jest zadowolony z tej decyzji. Karma wystąpi w telewizji udzielając wywiadu prezenterowi. Ten zapyta ją, że musi to być dla niej wspaniały dzień - w końcu uratowała świat. Karma odeprze, że owszem - i jednocześnie że jest to wyjątkowo zły dzień dla Menendeza. Raul widząc to, rozbije telewizor uderzając go swoją twarzą. |-| Karma nie żyje, manipulacja nieudana= Woods zostanie odwiedzony, Alexa Masona. Nie mogąc w to uwierzyć, powie mu, że ten powinien nie żyć, z racji tego, że Woods go zastrzelił. Mason odeprze to mówiąc, że Woods nie najlepiej strzela. Siedząc przed komputerem naukowiec CIA powie, że wirus zainfekował wszystko, co było możliwe, a on nic z tym nie może zrobić i wraca do Anglii. Menendez siedzi w swojej celi słuchając telewizji, a za drzwiami stoi 3 strażników. Po chwili światła zaczynają migać, a żołnierze wchodzą do celi, aby zabezpieczyć Menendeza. Po chwili światła gasną, a Raul zabija całą trójkę i ucieka z więzienia. Po przyjściu do Woodsa, rozmawia z nim chwilę, po czym podrzyna mu gardło naszyjnikiem i kładzie jego ciało na łóżku. Potem udaje się na cmentarz do grobu swojej siostry i po wykopaniu dołu otwiera trumnę, po czym podlewa się benzyną i podpala. |-| Karma nie żyje, manipulacja udana= Siedząc przed komputerem, naukowiec CIA powie, że wirus zainfekował wszystko, co było możliwe, a on nic z tym nie może zrobić i wraca do Anglii. Menendez siedzi w swojej celi słuchając telewizji, a za drzwiami stoi 3 strażników. Po chwili światła zaczynają migać, a żołnierze wchodzą do celi, aby zabezpieczyć Menendeza. Po chwili światła gasną, a Raul zabija całą trójkę i ucieka z więzienia. Po przyjściu do Woodsa, rozmawia z nim chwilę, po czym podrzyna mu gardło naszyjnikiem i kładzie jego ciało na łóżku. Potem udaje się na cmentarz do grobu swojej siostry i po wykopaniu dołu otwiera trumnę, po czym podlewa się benzyną i podpala. Menendez ginie Karma żyje lub nie, manipulacja nieudana= Woods zostanie odwiedzony, Alexa Masona. Nie mogąc w to uwierzyć, powie mu, że ten powinien nie żyć, z racji tego, że Woods go zastrzelił. Mason odeprze to mówiąc, że Woods nie najlepiej strzela. Menendez przewidział swoją śmierć i na YouTube pojawił się filmik, w którym nawołuje wszystkich do rewolucji. Filmik cieszy się ogromną popularnością, więc na jego efekt nie trzeba będzie długo czekać. Kiedy David wejdzie do szpitala Woodsa, usłyszy, że jest kolejnym Masonem, który składa Woodsowi wizytę. David przestraszy się, ale Woods go uspokoi i przedstawi mu po chwili jego ojca. Dave będzie bardzo zdziwiony, a retrospekcja pokaże, że Alex przeżył strzały Woodsa. Wtedy Alex wskaże też na blizny na dłoni Davida i powie, że jest dumny z tego, co stało się tamtego dnia. David odeprze to, z racji tego, że upadł, a Alex powie, że owszem upadł, ale się podniósł. Mimo śmierci Menendeza, udało mu się zrealizować swój cel. W ostatniej scenie widzimy zamieszki i tłum ludzi idący na płonący Biały Dom. |-| Karma żyje lub nie, manipulacja udana= Menendez przewidział swoją śmierć i na YouTube pojawił się filmik, w którym nawołuje wszystkich do rewolucji. Filmik cieszy się ogromną popularnością, więc na jego efekt nie trzeba będzie długo czekać. David uda się z Woodsem na cmentarz, aby odwiedzić grób ojca. Porozmawiają chwilę. Woods powie Davidowi, że jego ojciec naprawdę go kochał. David odeprze, że wie o tym. Następnie David złoży broń i powie, że odchodzi ze służby. Woods odrzeknie, że jego ojciec na pewno jest zadowolony z tej decyzji. Mimo śmierci Menendeza, udało mu się zrealizować swój cel. W ostatniej scenie widzimy zamieszki i tłum ludzi idący na płonący Biały Dom. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Zanim wydano drugą część serii, z materiałów wywiadowczych, które zbieramy podczas gry, można było się dowiedzieć, że Woods nie został zabity, ale dostał się do więzienia Hanoi Hilton w Wietnamie. *We wczesnej fazie produkcji Call of Duty: Black Ops nazywał się "Frank Barnes". *W misji "Operation 40" Woods nie ma tatuaży. *W Call of Duty: Black Ops II ma 97 lat więc jest najstarszym bohaterem serii Call of Duty. *Na mapach Nuketown, Nuketown 2025 i Nuketown Zombies przy jednym z domów na skrzynce pocztowej jest napisane "Woods", a przy domu naprzeciwko jest na skrzynce pocztowej napisane "Mason". Poza tym manekiny są podobne do postaci Alexa Masona. *Jest trzecią, po Price i Menendezie postacią grywalną, która widzi swoje odbicie, drugą która widzi je w lustrze, i jedyną która widzi je w dwóch miejscach (poza opcjonalnie Mendenezem). *W Call of Duty: Black Ops II w napisach końcowych razem z Raulem Menedezem i zespołem Avenged Sevenfold gra utwór Carry On. *Na ręce ma wytatuowany napis 115, to może nawiązywać do pierwiastka 115. *Ma 96 lat, mimo, że palił i tatuował ciało. *Frank Woods przypomina sierżanta Eliasa z filmu Pluton z 1986 roku. Mają taką samą rangę i zieloną opaskę na czole. W Call of Duty: Black Ops w misji pod Khe San mają tą samą kamizelkę i tą samą broń. *Według informacji znalezionych w trakcie misji "GOS" wynika, że Woods miał brązowe oczy. Jednak w grze oraz filmiku zapowiadającym Call of Duty: Black Ops II ma niebieskie oczy. *Jest pierwszą postacią w serii serii Call of Duty, która korzysta z wózka inwalidzkiego (przed koncertem jednak wstaje i twierdzi, że używa tego wózka tylko ze względu na swoje lenistwo). *Jest też drugim najstarszym bohaterem grywalnym (59 lat) pierwszym jest Raul Menendez. *Mimo że był sierżantem wydawał rozkazy Masonowi, który był z kolei kapitanem. *Wood to po angielsku "drewno" *W 2010 roku podczas Spike Video Game Award Frank Woods wygrał konkurs na najlepszą postać w grach komputerowych. *Ze względu na swój wiek, nie mógł już walczyć w Black Ops II, ponieważ miał wtedy 56 lat a w misji w Panamie 59. Galeria 2011-05-21_00002.jpg|Frank Woods (po prawej) podczas walki z Lwem Krawchenko 96px-FrankWoodsDossier.png|Zdjęcie Franka Woodsa pochodzące z materiałów wywiadowczych Black-Ops-2.jpg|Frank Woods w Trailerze Black Ops II 185px-Frank_Woods_dress_uniform_graveyard_BOII.png|Frank Woods na grobie Masona Woods_w_GOS.jpg|Woods w misji "GOS" Woods_w_Khe_Sahn.jpg|Frank Woods w Khe Sahn 185px-Woods_Tattoo.png|Tatuaż wspominany z ciekawostkach. 185px-Woods_Tattoo_2.png|Inny tatuaż Woodsa. 123px-Woods_Tattoo_3.png|Tatuaż Devill Dogs Woodsa. 185px-Woods'_Death_BOII.png|Menendez zabija Woodsa w 2026. 185px-Woods_Vietnam_Model_BO.jpg|World model Woodsa z Black ops 1. 312px-Carlos,_Bowman,_and_Woods,_Operation_40_intro.jpg|Woods na Kubie. 185px-OldManWoods.png|Frank Woods w wieku 95 lat 185px-Woods_in_a_Crate_BOII.png|left|Woods w misji ,, Pozorny Tryumf " 174px-Woods_Old_Wounds_BOII.png|left|Frank Woods w Afganistanie. Frank_Woods_single_player_icon_BOII.png|left|Frank Woods przed misją "Cierp ze mną". 185px-Mp5.jpg|Woods w misji "Dekret prezydenta". Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII